cutie_sunflowerfandomcom-20200213-history
List of minor characters from GoAnimate
This page features characters that appears very minor in the videos from Cutiesunflower's GoAnimate videos. This is for the characters that made only one or two appearances. For characters with multiple appearances, they have their own pages which aren't listed here, like Froggy, for example. Ashley Ashley is a minor character in Cutie's videos who only appeared in Minsy and Friends: Sounds. Benny Benny is a minor character who appeared in Behavior card day, holding an orange card. He would later join Black and Rick in The New Lives of Eric and Peter. Black Black, also known as Evil Black, is a minor character who appeared in Red and Blue's First Movie as the main antagonist, and gained that role again in The New Lives of Eric and Peter. Personality He is mean, and wants to kill people. Coverage Although he wasn't seen in the video, he was mentioned in Red and Blue's Return so when he comes back, Red and Blue's world would be ruined. Cola Cola is a minor character who only appeared in Talking Food Episode 1. She is seen talking to Cheeseburger for almost the whole video, and said hello to Fluttergirl on the TV. Dinsy Dinsy is a minor character who appeared in Minsy and Friends: Sounds, and then reappeared in The New Lives of Eric and Peter. She first appeared doing some weird word sayings with Big Blue. She mostly puts d in any word she says. Trivia *She is one of the two only characters who only appear in Minsy and Friends, the other one being Dinsy. *Unlike the other characters in the episode, she doesn't speak really properly, but speaks weird words. Diesel Diesel is a character who only appeared in a few videos, Behavior card day and Hide and Seek with Diesel. Double Model Double Model is a character who had appeared in some videos in 2015, and in The New Lives of Eric and Peter. Ghost Hat Guy Ghost Hat Guy is a minor character who appeared in the first episode of Talking Food during the beginning of the video saying, "3, 2, 1, Start!". He would later appear in The New Lives of Eric and Peter. He is a ghost wearing a hat with small hands. Green Queen Green Queen is a character that appears in Mini Furby. She is a rare Mini Furby. She tells the Mini Furbies that Red Furby is destroying the city. Appearance She is teal, despite her name. Personality She is known to be a coward. Gummies Gummies are characters who appeared in a thumbnail of one of Redfurby's videos on GoAnimate. It is unknown about their info because they never appeared in a video due to Redfurby's account being lost. Ice Cream Ice Cream is a minor character who only appeared in episode three of Talking Food. Ketchup Ketchup is a very minor character. He used to be in Cutie's videos in 2014, but then, he was known for being one of the lost characters, and hasn't made an appearance until The New Lives of Eric and Peter, where he became a recurring character in that special. Gallery Ketchup.jpg|As he appears in the videos. Mama Red Bird This article is not to be confused with the stuffed animal. Mama Red Bird is a minor character on GoAnimate and only appears in Behavior card day. She announced the people who are good, okay, and bad students. Trivia *Strangely, she is friends with the pigs, unlike the Angry Birds series, where the birds hate the pigs. However, she is only friends with the normal pig and tropical pig. Milk Milk, named Milk Bottle by Ice Cream, is a minor character who only appeared in the third episode of Talking Food. Minsy Minsy is the main protagonist of Minsy and Friends and a minor character who appeared in Minsy and Friends: Sounds. She later appeared in The New Lives of Eric and Peter. In the episode, she got annoyed a few times when Froggy hopped a couple of times, but Froggy started to listen to Minsy when Jessica is in the way. She helped Ashley's diaper while Big Blue and Dinsy were making weird sounds, and when Minsy came back, she said that she changed Ashley's diaper, and Big Blue and Dinsy were proud of her. Trivia *She is one of the two only characters who only appear in Minsy and Friends, the other one being Dinsy. Monster Eye Monster Eye is a minor character who only appeared in Behavior card day on Dawn Cudak's YouTube channel. She was the principal of the school, and she announced that Rick got expelled for getting a black card. Trivia *Although Monster Eye is a female, Mama Red Bird mistakenly used male pronouns instead of female pronouns in the video. Mouthy Mouthy is a minor character who appeared in some videos. Mr. V Mr. V is a deceased character who only appeared in a grave in "Princess matilda's bad story". His grave can be seen when Princess Matilda was a child. It is unknown how he died. Noodles Noodles is a minor character who only appeared in the second episode of Talking Food. Trivia *She is the only Talking Food character to be voiced by a child voice. Rick Rick is a character who appeared in Behavior card day. He got a black card and got expelled from school, and his dad ground him for this. He would later team up with Black and Benny in The New Lives of Eric and Peter, to stop Eric and Peter's family and friends from leaving Vyond City. The 3 Little Cutie Kids The 3 Little Cutie Kids are minor characters who appeared in the video with the same name, dancing and doing sit ups by their mom. They reappeared in The New Lives of Eric and Peter, having a recurring role. Trivia *Although The 3 Little Cutie Kids don't have official names, Vimeo's description mentions that their names are Jacob (left), Noah (middle), and Howard (right). *Howard was the only little cutie kid to speak, as Jacob and Noah didn't have any voices because male child voices never existed on GoAnimate until 2017 (where TTS Justin became a GoAnimate voice), two years after this video was made. **However, all three of them spoke in The New Lives of Eric and Peter, with Jacob and Noah using different text to speech voices. The Reebro Girls The Reebro Girls are minor characters. They are named Spotlight, Sparkle, and Cupcake. They only appeared in the Mouthy pilot where The Reebro Girls were introduced. Category:Characters Category:GoAnimate Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:Minor Characters